


The Scariest Fall or the Right Embrace?

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-08
Updated: 2007-11-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared finds he may have...feelings for Jensen





	1. The Begining of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: The story is going to go a little slow. I'm trying to make this as real as possible so I don't want to rush anything. I'm sorry if that annoys anyone  


* * *

Heat poured all over his body as a second pressed against his. His body twitched as he was pressed against the mattress. He mewed into his pillow. Someone was giving him the best damn back and ass massage he'd ever had.

It even felt great when that same person pushed on his thighs to get him into a kneeling position. Calloused hands played along his ass crack.

One finger teased his entrence before slipping in. He threw his head back to let out a moan when he met hazel eyes. He looked again and saw the hunger filled face of Jensen.

_Wait…Jensen? Jensen was behind me? Jensen?_

Jared sat up covered in s cold sweat and his boxers feeling just a little bit too tight. He ran his fingers through sweaty hair wracking his brain. He was dreaming about Jensen? That wasn’t that strange for him. I mean after all he did work long hours on the set and some of the “jobs” Dean and Sam did were quite strange. So it wasn’t unusual for Jensen to be incorporated into his dreams, but this dream. 

This dream was different. This dream was… He…he was having a…a…sex dream about Jensen!

Jared sat back on his pillows massaging his temples. Why would he be having a sex dream about Jensen? Why would he be having a sex dream about any guy at all? I mean he was straight! Wasn’t he?

He looked down the length of his body and grimaced at the bulge in his boxers. With a sigh he pushed his boxers down and began stroking his throbbing cock. For the life of him he could only picture Jensen’s naked body pressing against his. It made him feel dirty and turned on at the same time.

* * * * * * * * 

Jared though he was going to die the next day at work. Whenever he saw Jensen he kept thinking about his dream last night. For some reason he couldn’t get it out of his head. It got so bad that the Eric had to call a “time out” for him. He told Jared to go lay down in his trailer for an hour and ordered him to cut back on the drinking and to get more sleep.

Yeah, just blame his acting problems on too much drinking and too little sleep. Jared walked into his trailer and groaned as soon as he closed the door. The first thing he had to see was Jensen’s jean jacket. He had left in his trailer one day when they were playing ps2.

He crawled onto his couch and curled into a little ball.

_What is wrong with me? Why can’t I stop thinking about Jensen? It’s because I haven’t been laid in a while. Yeah, that’s it. I’m just horny. Really fucking horny._

Jared whimpered as he heard Jensen outside asking what was wrong and if he could come in. All he wanted to do was curl into a tight little ball and not uncurl himself till this…obsession was gone. Jensen continuing to pound on his door was not helping, not one bit.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: Hopefully you'll like this one better ^^  
  
I know it's short, sorry!  


* * *

_He was being chased by bugs. Not your run of the mill bugs attacking in swarms. These bugs just had to be twice the size of an averaged size man and twice as smart as any genius. So Jared, naturally, was running away from them and Jensen just happened to pop up._

_They were hiding in an old warehouse. It had been quiet for some time, so Jared decided to take a peek outside the window. He was scanning the landscape when something hit him from behind. He opened his mouth to let out a scream when a hand clamped over his mouth._

_Jared was flipped onto his back to see the grinning face of Jensen. He cocked his head to the side as if to ask what was going on when he found himself without his pants or his boxers. He threw his head back moaning as Jensen pushed his shirt up to place kisses all over Jared’s taught stomach._

_Jensen kissed and bit Jared’s stomach before he ran his tongue along his abs. He not so gently pushed a finger into his tight ass. Jared gasped, surprised written all over his face. Jensen moved his finger around making Jared’s body shiver as his eyes rolled to the back of his head._

_He cried out when Jensen added another finger, stretching him wide enough for him. Jensen pulled his fingers out and dropped his pants. He held Jared’s hips as he slowly pushed himself in. Jared cried out, his eyes widening. Jensen began thrusting hard into him moaning. Jared moaned and moved up against Jensen. A loud beeping sound broke through the almost silent air._

Jared sat up with a start and hit the off button on his alarm clock. He groaned as his dream came flooding back to him. He curled into a little ball whimpering. For the past two weeks his dreams were of Jensen. Naked, on a bed, in a shower, being fucked, fucking him, just Jensen.

“You’re so not in bed still.” Jensen leaned against the door frame sipping a cup of coffee in Jared’s favorite Texas mug.

Jared looked up at him and groaned. He slumped back down on the bed and covered his head with a pillow.

“You’re not going back to bed!” Jensen walked in and set the mug down on Jared’s nightstand, right next to his chocolate sundae scented candle. He grabbed him by the ankles and pulled.

Jared cam flying off the bed with a yelp. He hit the ground and looked up at Jensen. “What’s wrong with you? I was getting up! And how’d you get in here?”

He waved a credit card at him grinning. “What can I say? Dean’s rubbing off on me.”

Jared shook his head. He made a grab for his comforter when Jensen grabbed his ankles and dragged him to the bathroom. Jared protested the whole way, cursing Jensen out.

Jensen just laughed and pulled him the whole way into the bathroom. He let him go when he slide onto tile.

Jared winced and rubbed his ass.

“What’s with you?”

“Dude, brush burn!”

Jensen doubled over laughing.

Jared threw a towel at him. “Get out so I can shower!”

Jensen continued to laugh as he walked out.

Jared turned the shower on and pushed his boxers off. Stepping into the warm water he let his head fall back.

Jensen stood outside of the bathroom listening to the water. He took a deep breath and silently opened the bathroom door. He looked through the glass doors of Jared’s shower, his breath catching in his throat. He watched as the water soaked Jared’s chocolate brown hair and slide down his golden skin. 

Jensen was fascinated at how the water traveled down the taught lines that shaped Jared’s muscles. Three feet from the shower Jensen realized that he had moved and quickly left the bathroom, silently closing the door behind him. 

He gulped down big breaths of air as he leaned against the wall, eyes closed. He stuffed his shaking hands into his pockets trying to resist the urge to go slam Jared against the wall and fuck his brains out.


	3. Chapter 3

  
Author's notes: I guess I should do a disclaimer, unfortunatly I don't own Supernatural, Jensen Ackles, or Jared Padelecki...*tear*  


* * *

Jensen sat in his chair looking over at Jared, he was being yelled at by Eric. Well not yelled as much as being told to get his act together. He’s been acting weird on set lately, missing his cues and such.

Jared walked over to his chair and slouched in it, his long legs drawn up under the chair and his arms crossed over his chest.

Jensen looked at him sideways as he shoveled popcorn into his mouth from an industrial sized bag. He picked up a piece and threw it at Jared, hitting him in the head.

Jared just sat there brooding.

Jensen grinned and threw more pieces of popcorn at him, each one hitting him in the head. The last one he threw hit Jared in the nose.

That seemed to snap him out of whatever he was in. Jared angrily brushed all the popcorn off his shoulders and glared at Jensen. “What is your problem?”

“I don’t have a problem, you have a problem.”

“I’m not the one throwing popcorn at people!”

“I’m not throwing popcorn at people; I’m throwing popcorn at you.” Jensen threw more popcorn at him, hitting him right between his eyes. “Bulls eye!”

“What the fuck Jen?” Jared almost yelled.

“Dude, you need to loosen up!” He laughed and ate more popcorn.

“Like throwing popcorn at me is going to get me to loosen up?”

“Hey I’m not a guy to cut the corners. I’m going to explore all options.”

“There’s something seriously wrong with you. I think I need to call Oprah on your ass.”

Jensen looked straight at Jared. “Don’t you mock her! Oprah is god!” 

Jared shook his head.

“Well I was going to give you something else to get you out of this funk but…” Jensen drawled out, looking carefully at Jared.

He raised an eyebrow at him.

Jensen very slowly pulled out a huge bag of gummy worms.

Jared’s whole face lit up. “You bought those…for me? Those are…those are…mine?”

“Maybe…” He waved them in front of his nose.

Jared lunged for the bag.

Jensen laughed and jumped off his chair, running a couple of feet away. “Come and get ‘em!”

Jared ran after him. “Give ‘em to me!”

Jensen bolted. He ran a zigzag pattern around the set and up through the trailers.

Jared chased him feverishly. He finally tackled him, grabbing at the bag.

Jensen laid on the ground laughing as Jared ripped open the bag and shoved gummy worm after gummy worm into his mouth.

Eric walked over to them with a half annoyed, half amused look on his face. “As entertaining as that was we do have a schedule to keep. So come on boys, let’s get back to work shall we?”

Jensen shoved Jared off of him and stood up, still laughing.

Jared stood up and followed Eric and Jensen to the set, all the while hording his bag of gummy worms.

The rest of the day passed quickly. Nothing like a little brotherly love to set Jared back on track; he didn’t miss one cue.

Eric called it quits around 8 pm and told everyone to be back by 7am tomorrow morning.

They walked back to their cars Jensen laughing as Jared continued to hoard his gummy worms until the last one was gone.

He looked at the empty bag like a kid who just found out his puppy was dead.

“Beers at my place?”

Jared just looked at him with that same look.

He shook his head laughing. “I have more back at my place from the last time you came over.”

Jared jumped into Jensen’s truck barley getting the door open in time.

Jensen laughed again. “You know you could get kidnapped so easily!” He got into the car. “All the kidnapper has to do is say they have gummy worms!”

“Shuddup.” Jared put his seat belt on and looked over at Jensen.

€ € €

The two of them sat on Jensen’s couch watching cartoons. Jensen eating pizza and drinking beer. While Jared barely touched his beer but inhaled the gummy worms.

Two hours later Jensen looked over at Jared. He stopped responding to his attempts at conversation ten minutes ago.

Jared was asleep, the lights of the TV reflecting off his pale skin.

Jensen smiled as he saw Jared even sleeping was clinging to a half empty bag of gummy worms. He turned the TV off and got of the couch. He jogged up to his bedroom to grab a pillow and a blanket. 

Jensen walked back to the couch and grabbed the bag of gummy worms and the two beer bottles, putting them in the kitchen. He walked back to Jared, pulled his shoes and socks off before pushing him flat on the couch. Jensen placed the pillow under his head and tucked him under the blanket.

Jensen smiled down at Jared before walking to his bedroom. He flopped down on his bed, burring his face in his pillow.

_Jared looked so…god damit! He looked so fucking hot! He was just sleeping! What’s wrong with me? He’s your friend! God!_

Jensen battled against himself until he finally fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: sorry it took so long in writing another chapter! a lot of stuff happened and I just forgot about the story...  
hopefully it'll be worth the wait  


* * *

The next day Jensen kneeled next to his couch, poking Jared.

 

The other man didn’t move, not an inch. 

 

Jensen sighed and grabbed the bag of gummy worms from last night. He took one out and waved it under Jared’s nose. 

 

His nose twitched.

 

Jensen grinned and started poking Jared’s lips with the gummy worm. 

 

Jared attacked the gummy worm, almost biting Jensen’s fingers off.

 

“Hey! Watch it!”

 

“Then don’t tease me you asshole!”

 

Jensen cocked his head to the side. “You were awake the whole time?”

 

“Yeah, I was trying to ignore you. I was hoping you’d leave me alone so I could go back to bed.”

 

“Well you can’t! It’s 6 am and we have to be at the set by 7!”

 

Jared grumbled and rolled on his side, his back to Jensen

 

Jensen grabbed the blanket, throwing it off of him. He grabbed the other man’s ankles and pulled him off the couch.

 

“Hey!” Jared glared up at him

 

“Get up! We have to get to the set!” 

 

Jared grumbled and crawled to the bathroom

 

Jensen bit back a moan, his hazel eyes glued on his co-worker’s tight ass.

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The day went by faster than anyone could imagine. Neither of the boys missed any cues or forgot any of their lines. Of course Jensen had to throw in some jokes; it wouldn’t be business as usual if he didn’t! 

 

After a little while Jared threw in some jokes of his own, mostly on Jensen’s behalf. 

 

Erik called it a day at 9pm. “Alright everyone that’s it for today! Have a nice weekend, see you all at 8 am on Monday!”

 

Jensen walked up behind Jared and threw popcorn at the back of his head. He giggled as the kernel got stuck in Jared’s long locks.

 

“What are you doing?” He turned and looked at the shorter man.

 

“Nothing!” Jensen gave him his I’m completely innocent of everything look. 

 

“Uh huh, sure…” He rolled his eyes and started walking again

 

Jensen grinned and threw more popcorn at him, getting more kernels stuck in his hair. 

 

Jared turned around to glare and/or yell at him he saw that Jensen was trying not to laugh. “What’s so funny?”

 

“N-nothing…” Jensen couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

 

“Why are you laughing?” Jared demanded

 

All Jensen could do was hold up the bag of popcorn

 

He slowly reached back and touched his hair. Jared felt about six kernels stuck in his hair. His eyes narrowed and he lunged at Jensen

 

Jensen stepped out of the way and ran towards the parking lot.

 

“Get back here!” Jared ran after him. “I’m gonna kill you!” 

 

“Not if you can’t catch me!” Jensen laughed

 

Ten minutes later Jared had Jensen cornered. He threw the half empty bag of popcorn at Jared and tried to make a run for it. 

 

Jared tackled him to the ground

 

The boys wrestled for a while in the parking lot. Their “fight” was finally broken up by Erik who demanded they stop. He would not have any unexplained bruises or cuts on his stars. 

 

“Your place or mine?” Jensen asked leaning against Jared’s car. 

 

“Huh?”

 

“Beers, food, ps2, maybe some football?”

 

“Oh! My place…” Jared got into his car

 

Jensen shook his head and got into the passenger’s seat. 

 

Three hours later they were lying on Jared’s bed, Jenson on top of him. They were sweating and breathing hard. 

 

“I…win…” Jensen panted out

 

“Do…not…” Jared tried to throw him off of him but couldn’t.

 

Jensen smirked. “Do…to…”

 

Jared pouted. This was the fifth game of wrestle mania that he had lost. 

 

Jensen stared down at him, mouth slightly open. Jared’s cheeks were rosy and his chocolate brown locks were curling from the sweat. He couldn’t stop himself; Jensen leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth.

 

Jared’s eyes widened in surprise but he kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Jensen’s neck.


	5. Chapter 5

  
Author's notes: It took too long for me to write this and I'm sorry! College is giving me too much homework! ARRRRR!!!  
Anyways I don't own Supernatural or Jared or Jensen...but I want to!  


* * *

Jensen attacked his mouth slowly thrusting down

 

Jared moaned loudly and thrusted up, quickly getting hard. 

 

He slipped his hands under Jared’s shirt, feeling his hot skin under his calloused hands. He rubbed his nipples between his thumb and pointer finger. 

 

Jared screamed and threw his hips up, digging his nails into Jensen’s back.

 

Jensen moan and kissed him harder 

 

_This is wrong! This is so wrong! He’s your co-star! Your friend and- oh his tongue! His tongue on my- what is he doing?_

Jared opened his mouth in a silent scream as Jensen dipped his tongue into his belly button. Jared pulled the rest of his shirt off, it was to heavy on his overheated skin.

 

Jensen smirked and licked in his belly button again. He slowly licked down his happy trail and dipped his tongue under his jeans. 

 

Jared screamed and threw his hips up.

 

He chuckled and held Jared’s hips down. “Hold it there cowboy.” 

 

Jared whimpered but kept still.

 

Jensen grinned that cocky little grin of his and moved between his friend’s legs. He unzipped and unbuttoned Jared’s jeans with his mouth then pulled both his jeans and boxers off in one fell swoop. 

 

He moaned and closed his eyes.

 

Jensen licked his lips. “Watch me…”

 

Jared nodded and opened his eyes. 

 

He licked down Jared’s muscled body. He slowly licked the underside of his erection.

 

He moaned and thrusted up.

 

Jensen held his hips down and licked him again. He licked around the head of Jared’s throbbing cock then back down the shaft. 

 

As soon as that hot wet mouth surrounded him Jared came with a loud shout.

 

Jensen gagged as the unexpected cum shot into the back of his throat. He swallowed it and looked up at Jared. “How long have you wanted that?” 

 

“Huh?” Jared looked at him confused

 

Jensen laughed and rolled his eyes. “How long have you wanted me to suck you off?” 

 

Jared moaned softly. “A…a w-while…” 

 

“Good.”

 

Jared raised an eyebrow. “Good?”

 

“I didn’t want to force you into this…I’ve wanted to do this for a long time too.” Jensen nuzzled into his belly

 

Jared closed his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The next morning Jared woke to the sensual smell of baking chocolate chip cookies. He moaned and nuzzled into his pillow. 

 

Jensen licked up his spine.

 

Jared moaned louder

 

He laughed into Jared’s skin. “You really like those scented candles huh?”

 

“Yeah…” Jared turned and looked at him.

 

Jensen was lying close to him, his hands caressing Jared’s bare thigh, and he was very, very naked.

 

Jared moaned softly. He’d never seen Jensen naked before. Shirtless yes, in his boxers with shirt on yes, anything else a big fat no. 

 

Jensen grinned and slowly pushed the covers down. 

 

Jared’s green eyes were glued to his hands. When they stopped the blanket rested as low as it could without showing anything. His breath caught in his throat.

 

Jensen sat up a little and nibbled on Jared’s lower lip. 

 

Jared moaned and slipped his tongue into his mouth.

 

The morning turned into a fondle fest of two sweating bodies moving against each other, passionate kisses, hand- and blowjobs. That morning turned into the afternoon. 

 

Finally that night Jared got away from Jensen’s groping hands and sinful mouth long enough to order a pizza. Well not really, he was in the middle of ordering a pizza when Jensen slipped his hands down Jared’s pants and sucked on his neck.

 

When he was done he dropped the phone and attacked that sinful mouth with his own.

 

Jensen moaned and threw Jared against the wall. He attacked him with everything he had. Jensen couldn’t get enough of Jared’s 6’5” tan skin and muscled frame. He even loved how that chocolaty hair curled at the ends. Jensen didn’t know what conditioner he used for those locks but his hair was insanely soft, and Jensen loved that too. 

 

Jared moaned and pulled him close, grabbing his ass.

 

Jensen moaned loudly and thrusted against him. 

 

Their grope fest was getting hot and heavy when the doorbell rang. Jared had to push Jensen off of him to answer the door to get the pizza. 

 

“Will you keep it in your pants long enough to so I can eat?” 

 

Jensen pouted those delicious lips. “Can’t you eat me?”

 

Jared’s dick jumped at the thought of that. “N-not n-now…p-p-pizza!” He quickly walked into the kitchen so Jensen couldn’t see the blush that crept onto his face.

 

Jensen giggled and followed him. 

 

The boys had a relatively uneventful night of pizza, beer, football, and many, many games on the ps2. The rest of the weekend was spent in Jared’s bed, Jared’s shower, and more importantly Jared’s pants. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

Three weeks later Jensen threw Jared into his apartment.

 

Jared’s eyes were wide in surprise as he fell backwards and landed on his ass. “W-what are you doing?”

 

“What am I doing? What am I doing?” Jensen slamned his door closed obviously flustered. 

 

“Y-yeah what’s wrong?”

 

“You! You’re what’s wrong with me!” 

 

“Me?” Jared asked in a small voice. “Wha-“

 

“All I ever get out of you are sloppy hand jobs behind the trailers!”

 

“Do not! I kiss you and give you blowjobs! And you like my blowjobs!” Jared said defensively.

 

“I know! I want more! Why won’t you fuck me?” 

 

“Y-you w-w-want me t-t-t-to what?” 

 

“Fuck me!”

 

Jared moaned softly. Jensen’s face was flushed as he paced back and forth. For some reason they way he fidgeted when he was flustered was extremely hot. Everything muted and all he could see was Jensen. 

 

Jared pounced on him and attacked his mouth with his own.

 

Jensen moaned and fumbled with Jared’s clothes.

 

Jared grunted and ripped his clothes and Jensen’s off.

 

Jensen pulled Jared down into a bruising kiss.

 

Jared fucked Jensen right there on the floor not two feet from the front door; which was slightly ajar.


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: YAY I updated sooner than normal!!! and my disclosure as usual...I don't own Supernatural, Jared, or Jensen but I really want to!  


* * *

Jared whimpered and pulled at the ropes that bound his hands. He didn’t know what was going on. The last thing he remembered was falling asleep to CSI reruns. No that was a lie, the last thing he remembered was the dream he had about Jensen….and for some reason Jensen lived in Candy Land… But that’s beside the point. He was tied to his bed and blind folded. The worst thing about this whole situation was that he was on his hands and knees with his bare ass completely exposed and high in the air. 

 

A hand caressed his ass, starting from the backs of his thigh up to the base of his spine.

 

Jared couldn’t help it; he moaned and pushed back against the hand. A soft chuckle drifted past his ears.

 

“You like that don’t you? No…you like this…being tied up and blindfolded. You’re such a dirty whore.”

 

Jared moaned again. “J-jen? Is that you?”

 

His voice was low and husky. “Yeah…who else could sneak into your apartment, strip you, and tie you up as you slept?”

 

He moaned and pushed back against his voice, trying to find Jensen’s body.

 

Jensen laughed again. “Not so fast cowboy. I wanna play with you.” 

 

Jared whimpered. He moaned loudly and pushed back against Jensen’s tongue as it did slow laps around his entrance. 

 

Jensen nipped at his ass making Jared moan even louder. “No moving.” 

 

He whimpered loudly but stayed still.

 

Jensen licked around his entrance and slowly pushed into him.

 

Jared screamed but stayed still. Within minutes he was a whimpering, babbling, incoherent mess. His thighs shook from the stress of having to stay still when all he wanted to do was thrust against that wicked tongue and collapse onto the bed. “J-j-jen-sen p-p-please!”

 

“Please what?”

 

“T-t-take m-m-me!”

 

Jensen giggled. “How bad do you want me?”

 

“B-bad!” Jared whimpered

 

Jensen smiled and rubbed his erection against the backs of his thigh.

 

Jared screamed and came.

 

He moaned and scooped some of Jared’s cum up to lick it off his fingers. He grabbed the lube and lathered himself up before thrusting into Jared.

 

He screamed loudly, his legs giving out.

 

Jensen wrapped an arm around his waist. He held him up as he thrusted into him mercilessly. 

 

Jared screamed till he was hoarse and thrusted back against him. 

 

Jensen went at him for hours, moaning and biting the back of his neck and along his spine. When he finally came he screamed loudly and rested his head on Jared’s back.

 

Jared collapsed, out cold.

 

He laughed and slowly pulled out of him. Jensen untied him and took off the blindfold. Lastly Jensen pulled the covers up around them and snuggled up to Jared. 

 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 

The next weekend they had off Jared made up a lame excuse about having to go home for some pet funeral or something like that.

 

Jensen was bummed out, but he tried to hide it from Jared as best he could. 

 

Although Jensen was a great actor, Jared knew he was upset. After all Jensen was shit at hiding his feelings, at least from Jared. He waited till Jensen was passed out on his couch to make his move.

 

He carried him back to his bed and stripped him. Jared got hard just at the site of Jensen’s naked body. He tied Jensen’s arms and legs to the head and foot board. 

 

Jensen stirred and slowly opened his eyes. “J-jay?”

 

Jared grinned down at him. “Hey.”

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Repaying the favor.” Jared grinned wickedly.

 

Jensen moaned. Jared looked so hot with that mischievous look on his face. “W-what um…what are you gonna do?”

 

Jared held up a lit candle.

 

Jensen moaned again and bit his lower lip as Jared poured wax onto him. 

 

Jared poured the wax into the lines his muscles made across his abdomen. Once his abdomen was covered in wax Jared moved down to his legs, pouring wax along his V as he went.

 

Jensen moaned and arched his back, getting hard real fast. 

 

Jared grinned and continued to cover his lover’s body with wax.

 

Jensen moaned and moved against the bonds. 

 

Jared bit his lower lip. All he wanted to do was fuck Jensen senseless. He didn’t stop till Jensen’s body was covered in wax.

 

“Nnnn…J-jay…” Jensen looked thoroughly please. 

 

That wasn’t good enough, Jared wanted him thoroughly fucked. He stood and pulled all his clothes off. 

 

Jensen moaned loudly as he watched him undress. 

 

Jared crawled back onto the bed and lubed up Jensen’s erection. 

 

He moaned again licking his lips.

 

Jared lined himself up and slammed down on him. 

 

Jensen screamed and threw his hips up. 

 

Jared screamed and rode Jensen hard.

 

He screamed loudly and threw his hips up over and over again. 

 

Jared held onto Jensen’s shoulders and went harder and harder. 

 

Neither of the boys lasted very long. Soon enough they were lying in Jensen’s bed covered in sweat, cum, and candle wax. 

 

Jensen ran his fingers through Jared’s hair. “We should do this every weekend.”

 

Jared giggled. “Yes we should.” He kissed Jensen’s chest and nuzzled into him. 

 

Jensen held him close and closed his eyes.


End file.
